Danny-Sav Friendship
The friendship between Danny Van Zandt and Sav Bhandari, Dav (D'anny/S'av), or Sanny (Sa'v/Da'nny). This friendship began when Danny and Sav formed a band, The Studz, with Peter Stone and Spinner Mason in season 7. They remained close friends until Danny graduated. Friendship History Season 7 In Broken Wings, when Peter walks in on Sav and Danny playing on their guitars, Peter says that their all should form a band. Season 8 In Degrassi Goes Hollywood, The Studz auditioned and won the role to perform for the soundtrack of Jason Mewes's new movie. They are all excited until Peter punches Michael Raye, the lead of film, for flirting with his girlfriend, Mia Jones. Mewes tells them they're off the movie, but they all travel to Hollywood with Manny Santos anyway, hoping to gain back the part. After their bus broke down, Mia is able to successfully temporarily fix it. They end up regaining their role in the film when Manny lands the role of Trixie. Season 9 In Just Can't Get Enough, when Peter is stranded in the middle of an intersection while he is high on meth, he calls his friends, Sav, Danny, Spinner, and Riley, to come pick him up. They find and rescue him before he can hurt himself. In Shoot to Thrill, Danny and Sav tease Johnny about how "cuddly" he looks in Alli's photo on the photo club's display. In You Be Illin', Peter invites Danny and Sav out to play pool after school, but they can't make it because they have work for their Music Theory class. Peter tells them that he has been working on a new song of his called "House Arrest" and says they should jam sometime. He asks about tomorrow, but Danny says they can't because they're playing at a jam tomorrow. Sav suggests that Peter comes with them, and Danny loudly whispers to him, "What are you doing?". Peter directly tells Danny that he can hear them, and Sav reveals to Peter that Jane is The Studz's new lead singer. Peter is angry that the group replaced him, and tells Jane that after one mistake, they'd replace her as well. The next morning, Peter shows up with a huge van that he bought for a cheap price to transport all of the band's equipment. They transport the equipment, and Peter is under the impression that he is the lead singer of the band again, leving the band to firmly tell him that he isn't. In Wanna Be Startin' Something, while Sav sings "The Anya Song" to Anya, Danny sits next to him, thumping a beat to it on a cafeteria tray. The two are sitting together at lunch, but move back when Dave causes a pop bottle to explode. Bruce walks by and pours the pop on Dave's pants, and they comment that whoever would take down Bruce would deserve a medal. The two are later seen at Dave and Bruce's confrontation after school. In''' Beat It (1), Leia tells Anya that if Danny and Sav saw them LARPing, then they'd laugh their heads off at them. In '''Beat It (2), while Anya is talking to Sav, Danny pops his head into the room, asking if Sav is coming to band practice or not. The two leave together and head to practice. In Waiting For A Girl Like You, Danny and Sav are sitting with their respective girlfriends, Anya and Leia, while filling out their matchmaker forms. In' Holiday Road', Danny and Sav mixed a soundscape together with howling dogs. Danny mentions Chantay, and Sav asks if they are official. Danny says that they are, but Sav checks Chantay's Anti-Grapevine website, which only lists him as "another student". The next day at school, another student bumped into Sav, causing his books to fall. Danny helps Sav pick them up, and Sav tells him that Chantay wrote about him being cheap on her blog. Sav smiles, trying not to laugh, and walks away from Danny, who says, "Well, that's just great." In Start Me Up, Danny, Sav, and Jane are standing together when Peter approaches and announces that he got accepted into TU. They later perform with Janie and the Studs at Above the Dot. The band later decides to let Peter back in, and he is so excited that he group hugs all of them. In''' Why Can't This Be Love? (1), Danny comments that Sav is getting good at keeping Anya happy, but Sav reveals to him that he hasn't told his parents that him and Anya got back together. Danny tells him that if Anya finds out things will get ugly, and Sav sarcastically says that Danny always knows how to make him feel so much better. Later in Chemistry class, Sav spots Danny in the hall, and asks him if he could help him out with Anya. Danny asks why he is keeping Anya a secret, and Sav explains that his parents are anti-girlfriend, as it is the only way they could be together. The next day, Sav tells Peter and Danny that Anya wanted to have sex with him at prom. The three go and have fun trying on tuxedos, and walk out with their selections. Later, Sav tells Peter and Danny that his parents want him to take his possible future wife to formal, and he explains to them that his parents would like it if he married her. Sav gets the idea to have Peter take her as his date, which he finally agrees to have after Sav calls in a favor from him. The three stop talking when Anya approaches. The next day, after Anya and Sav make up, Sav high fives Danny. Danny, Sav, and Peter all plan to go to prom together. In '''Innocent When You Dream, Peter the rest of the Studz to do a music video to "House Arrest" for a contest to cheer Sav up. Trivia *They were both a member of Studz, alongside Peter Stone and Spinner Mason. *They have both had a minor romantic fling with Mia Jones. However, Danny's was considered an official relationship, whereas Sav just simply shared a kiss with her. *Their portrayers are best friends in real life. Gallery 433de.png 68y.png 544r.jpg 454re.jpg Degrassi-goes-hollywood-8.jpg 5432e.jpg 543543re.jpg 5675r.jpg davlove.jpg 4545v.jpg 464r.jpg 5434f.jpg 54454.jpg 989.jpg 34fd.jpg image17j.jpg wowy10.jpg you_be_illin_1f.jpg you_be_illin_7.jpg Normal th dtm113.jpg Normal bscap0155.jpg 454tf.jpg 908jj.jpg 878j.jpg 89kj.jpg 464ffds.jpg 4564fsd.jpg 78yuh.jpg 45re.jpg 676tr.jpg 45ed.jpg 4353ewdw.jpg 34543e.jpg 5433ds.jpg 453dsd.jpg 546d.jpg 645ed.jpg 67yh.jpg 87uj.jpg 89j.jpg 89ij.jpg 87uhj.jpg 7uj.jpg Degrassi the next generation season 8.jpg Season9-GALLERY 282229.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Interactions